Sore wa himitsu land
by Kitsune Arashi
Summary: Zel gets a lil' bump in the head, when he wakes up he is in a strange fruitcake-y land. Will he get out before he goes insane?


                              Sore wa Himitsu Land 

                               By, Arashi kitsune_arashi@yahoo.com

                               With help by, Sanomi

                               Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, I only own sore wa himitsu land. 

                               Note: Hi! Thank you for reading! Okay, this is what I always say in every authors note, so what? Like there is anything better to say... But anyways.... How did I come up with sore wa himitsu land? Don't ask. Me and Sanomi were in a store snakin' on cheeto puffs (our faves) and we were talking about Xelloss. So a little image a 'secret land' popped in my head. So I decided to write it! Well, Sanomi told me it would be a good fanfic... Hm... Well, Enjoy~ R/R

                   **SORE WA HIMITSU LAND!**

**       "Get back here you over sized fruitcake!" Zelgadiss yelled chasing after Xelloss as fast as he could.**

**       "Oh Come on Zel-kun! It was just a joke..." Xelloss floated ever faster, getting away from the chimera. Xelloss made a sharp turn, Zelgadiss followed, but when Zel turned... WHAP! A tree brached whapped Zel is the fore head. Zel didn't move. He just rubbed his forehead. "Oww~~~ getting... dizzy..."He started to walk around in circles.**

**       Xelloss looked at Zel, still keeping his distance. "Zel-kun? You okay?"**

**       "Don't call me--" Zellgadiss walked back and slammed into the tree. **

**       Xelloss blinked. The chimera was out cold... "Zel...?" Xelloss poked Zel. Nothing. Not even a twitch. "Oops..." Xelloss teleported himself away.**

**       After a while Zel opened his eyes. "Ung... Damn that Mazoku to--" Zel's eyes buldged out of his eye sockets. "Where..." Zel was in a different world... land... whatever... He looked around. The tree that knocked him out was now purple, and had some sort of purple fruit on it. He picked one, they were shaped like a pear. He chomped into it. "MMF!" Zelgadiss spit out the strange fruit. "IT TASTES LIKE FRUITCAKE!" He said in surprise and threw the fruit-like object at a different tree. A few leaves broke off and slowly floated to the ground, each leaf that fell off, it made a soft 'sore wa himitsu desu' sound. "How... do I get outta here!?"**

**                               "Sore wa himitsu desuuuuu"**

**       Zelgadiss turned around. Nothing there. Then who said that?**

**                               "Sore wa himitsu desu..."**

**       "Oh, it was just the wind..." Zel placed his hand on his chest and sighed in relife. "Wait... Just the wind!?"**

**                   "Sore Wa Himitsu desuuu..."**

**       "That's not right!" Zelgadiss ran off as fast as he could.**

**       * **

**       After running through the purple grass, he stopped. He was getting tired. He stopped by a stream, well it looked like on. The water was purple. He wasn't so sure if he should drink it or not… He shrugged. He was part golem, that means he had a rock-like stomach. He bunt down, cupping his hands and bringing the purple sunstance up to his mouth and drinking it very slowly.**

**       "Sore wa Himitsu Desu…" The stream whispered.**

**       Zel ignored it, he just sipped it. After swallowing, he choked. "Rgn!" He forced the purple water down his throat. "Fruitcake!" He should of known, he was trapped in this Xelloss hell, wouldn't everything be purple and taste like **fruitcakeHe** could feel the tight squirming and churning of his stomach**¸ **the water had**** just reached his stomach. He clutched it and moaned a bit. Oh how he hated fruitcake.**

**       "Sore wa himitsu desu…"**

**       Zelgadiss growled. "Shut up!" He threw a huge rock at the stream.**

**       "SORE!"**

**       "EVEN THE SPLASHES MAKE NOISE!" He yelled.**

**       "Sore wa himitsu desu desu desu…"**

**       "Even my echo…"**

**                   He was about to get pissed, wait he was, well more pissed. Until a purple bunny hopped by him and turned to him. "Zel, you allright?"**

**       "Surprised you didn't say sore wa himitsu desu…"**

**       "Why would I? That's Xelloss's saying! I'm Lina!"**

**       Zel laughed. "No, you're a bunny…"**

**       Back in the real world~**

**       Amelia looked at Zel's body. "Are you sure you didn't do anything else to Zelgadiss?"**

**       "No…" Xelloss scratched his head. **

**       "Well he's NOT WAKING UP!" Lina yelled.**

**       "Lina… Why are you a bunny? If you were a bunny I thought you would be red…" Zel mumbled.**

**       "He's loosin' it…"**

**       "Yea…"**

       end

       I was bored. Leave me alone.


End file.
